Quand le passé refait surface
by Emmaliana
Summary: Je suis nulle en résumé alors je vais être brève: Chacun d'entre nous à un passé et on ne peut l'oublier...
1. Chapter one

**Nore de l'auteur :** _Salut à tous !C'est ma première fic sur FFX alors soyez indulgents :p Cette fiction est introduite dans l'histoire du jeu et ça se passe à peu près apres ... Euh vous verrez je vais pas tout vous dire Bon c'est bon j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse à votre lecture. C'est parti ! N'oubliez pas les rewiews à la fin ! ...Oui c'est bon je m'en vais >> Bonne lecture ! _

**- Chapitre I -**

Le soleil se couchait sur Spira, les furolucioles apparaissaient peu à peu ainsi que les étoiles. Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit et avaient établi leur campement près d'une rivière. Tout le monde dormait sauf un jeune homme blond vêtu comme un joueur de blitzball. Il regardait le ciel, assis sur un rocher au bord de l'eau. Une habitude qu'il avait prise avant d'aller dormir, contempler les étoiles en essayant de se remettre les idées en place.

Depuis son arrivée sur Spira, les événements ne faisaient que s'enchaîner sans répits. Plus il en apprenait, plus il avait du mal à contrôler ses émotions. La confusion régnait dans son esprit depuis qu'Auron lui avait révèle que son père était vivant et qu'il n'était autre que Sin. Ce type solitaire qui est arrivait dans sa vie dix ans auparavant avec le seul but de s'occuper de lui comme son père lui avait demandé. Il s'était toujours posé des questions à son sujet mais sans vraiment en discuter. Aujourd'hui, il le comprenait mieux et en savait un peu plus sur lui mais il savait des choses que l'on ignorait, des choses concernant Sin et Yuna…

Depuis qu'il avait appris pour l'invocation de l'Ultime Chimère, il ne cessait de penser à une autre solution tout comme Rikku. Il ne pouvait la laisser mourir pour que Sin réapparaisse dix ans après, ce n'était qu'une solution inutile a qui pourtant tout le monde semble y croire. Ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il devait certainement il y avoir une solution radicale pour empêcher Sin de revivre? Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas chercher autre chose ? Pourquoi devaient-ils suivre les soit disant préceptes de ce Yevon ? Il y a certainement une solution et il la trouvera quoiqu'il en coûte.

Il mit sa tête entre ses mains et regarda le sol. Il pensa un instant à ce que le Priant de Bevelle lui avait dit… Il ne réalisait pas encore ce que cela signifiait car Yuna et Sin étaient ses principales préoccupations. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le campement. Il fut surpris de voir Auron encore éveillé. Attendait-il qu'il se couche ? Il était assis devant le feu qu'il essayait de le garder allumer. Il s'avança et s'assit à coté de lui puis regarda le feu qui grésillait doucement.

« Tu as du mal à dormir ? » Fit ironiquement le jeune homme.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. » Répondit il de sa voix rauque.

« Ou alors quelque chose te préoccupe ? » Insista t-il en tournant la tête vers le gardien qui souriait tout en regardant le feu devenir de simples braises. « Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? »

« Tu me fais penser à ton père. » Fit il en regardant le jeune homme. Celui ci semblait irrité par sa comparaison. « Quand je ne voulais pas lui répondre, Jetch passait son temps à insister jusqu'à ce que je lui dise ce qui n'allait pas. »

« Seulement, je ne suis pas lui. » Dit il sèchement. « Et il ne sera bientôt plus personne. »

« Je l'espère » Confirma Auron tout en se levant. « Il est temps de prendre congé. Bonne nuit. » Il s'en alla vers sa couche laissant le fils de son vieil ami, seul. Il voulut l'interpeller mais il changea d'avis. Pourquoi fallait il toujours qu'il le compare à son père ? Cela devenait agaçant. Il se leva à son tour et alla silencieusement vers son lit improvisé pour la nuit.

To be Continued…


	2. Chapter two

**- Chapitre II -**

« Mademoiselle Emmaliana ? » Appela un vieux guado anxieux. Il cherchait du regard la fillette de 10 ans qu'il avait décidément perdue encore une fois de vue. « Lady Emma ! »

Aucun son ne lui répondit. Il avait peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, qu'un monstre ou autre se soit attaqué à elle. Sa mère ne lui pardonnerait pas une telle faute. Lui qui était déjà un mauvais gardien, il fallait en plus de ça qu'il soit une mauvaise nourrice. Il soupira, il était vrai que la fillette aussi lui menait la vie dure en l'absence de sa mère mais il ne lui en voulait pas, elle avait une raison valable. Etre fille d'invokeur n'était pas simple surtout quand on apprend que sa mère doit se sacrifier pour des gens qui la prenne en traître et pour la soit disant paix de Spira.

« Lady Emma ? Je vous en prie, répondez moi ! Bon sang ! » Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il continua à avancer, il n'était pas non plus rassuré pour lui-même. Cette forêt regorgée de créatures ignobles et il ne pouvait se défendre qu'a l'aide de sa magie et ne manipulant pas bien la magie noire, il pouvait aller droit vers de gros ennuis.

« Emmaliana ? Revenez ! Cette forêt n'est pas sûre ! » Cria t-il. A ce rythme là, il allait attirer tous les monstres du coin. Il avançait d'un pas lent tout en restant aux aguets. Le silence régnait ce qui le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise. « Mademoiselle Emma ? » Il continua son chemin toujours en silence quand soudain…

« A l'aide ! » Hurla une voix lointaine. Tidus qui ne dormait pas s'assit brusquement sur sa couchette. C'était la voix d'un vieil homme peut-être… Il se leva et attrapa son épée. Il vit qu'aucun de ses compagnons n'avaient bougé.

« Au secours ! » Répéta la voix apeurée. Tidus sentant l'urgence, préféra courir aider cet homme que de réveiller ses amis. Il se précipita au cœur de la forêt s'aidant de la voix pour retrouver la personne à qui elle appartenait. Il courut de toutes ses forces et finit par arriver à l'endroit où se trouvait l'homme ou plutôt le vieux guado qui était face à deux lézards bleus géants. Il se protégeait avec un sort de blindage mais il semblait affaiblit. Tidus trouva cette situation plutôt paradoxale, les guados qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à présent étaient des maîtres en magie noire. Le guado repéra Tidus dans l'ombre. « Je vous en prie, jeune homme. Aidez moi ! »

Les monstres grognèrent et l'un d'entre eux s'avança vers le fils de Jetch. Celui ci brandit son épée vers la créature tout en regardant le guado.

« Qui me dit que vous ne me tendez pas un piège ? » Demanda il avec méfiance.

Le vieux guado se prit les griffes du lézard et s'écroula par terre. « Est ce que vous croyez que je me laisserais faire par ces monstres si c'était le cas ? ». Il avait raison, il n'était pas en position pour de telles sournoiseries. De plus, de la sincérité et un air de déjà vu, émanaient de lui. Il acquiesça et asséna vivement un coup d'épée au lézard qui tomba raide mort à terre.

L'autre lézard lança son attaque de feu sur le guado qui se protégea comme il put grâce à sa magie. Une fois terminé, le guado essaya de riposter avec un sort de Glace mais le lézard ne sentit pas grand chose. Tidus remarqua qu'il ne maîtrisait pas bien la magie et alla l'aider en donnant un coup d'épée fatal à la créature qui disparut.

Le guado essoufflé et tout en sueur se releva difficilement. Il était quelque peu égratigné mais il n'avait rien de grave. Il ravala sa salive et soupira de soulagement. Tidus croisa les bras et observa le guado.

« Qu'est ce qu'un guado ne savant pas maîtriser la magie noire fait dans cette foret en pleine nuit ? » Questionna t-il. Le guado regarda le jeune homme qui semblait tout de même sur ses gardes.

« Je … » Commença t-il mais il s'arrêta en voyant venir d'autres personnes. Tidus tourna la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants. Ils ne semblaient pas très contents de la balade nocturne de Tidus.

« Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? » Demanda l'ancien capitaine des Besaid Aurochs.

« On t'a cherché partout ! » Ajouta la petite voix de Rikku.

Tidus se gratta la nuque, gêné, se tourna vers le vieux guado qu'il venait de secourir.

« J'ai entendu quelqu'un qui réclamait de l'aide et je suis allé l'aider, rien de plus. » Fit simplement comme si c'était la routine. Le groupe regarda le guado qui se sentit à son tour gêné, néanmoins, il remarqua que Yuna était une invokeur et se rapprocha d'elle. Lulu et Kimarhi se placèrent devant elle en signe de protection.

« Pardonnez moi, je …Enfin, vous devez certainement croire que je suis au service de mon neveu. » S'expliqua t-il, désolé. Yuna se glissa entre ses gardiens et s'approcha du vieux guado.

« Vous êtes Sire Barock, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda t-elle, timidement. « Le frère de Lord Jysckal ? »

Les gardiens furent sidérés des questions de Yuna. Le frère de Master Jysckal ? Le concerné fut surpris et la salua.

« C'est exact, je suis son frère. » Répondit il.

« Je suis désolée pour votre frère. » Dit elle en baissant les yeux.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Lady Summoner. La mort n'est que la libération de nos peines. Je suis sûr qu'il est mieux là ou il est que de voir ce que son fils est devenu. » La rassura t-il en lui souriant.

« Vous n'êtes donc pas avec Seymour ? » Demanda Lulu, quelque peu rassurée.

« Oh que non ! Je préfère être considéré comme un traître plutôt que d'être au coté de mon neveu. De savoir qu'il est aussi corrompu par l'ordre de Yevon me terrifie. C'est triste à dire. »

« Content de t'avoir sauvé la vie alors ! » Dit Tidus en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Barock le salua puis lui sourit. Il se tourna vers Yuna qui semblait gênée.

« Oh ! Nous ne nous sommes pas présentés ! Je suis Yuna, Invokeur et voici mes gardiens. » Ceux ci le saluèrent et Tidus remarqua qu'Auron n'était pas présent mais ne fit pas la remarque. Ce n'était pourtant pas son style ?

Le vieux guado regarda de plus près la jeune fille. Son prénom lui disait quelque chose.

« Vous avez dit Yuna, n'est ce pas ? » Questionna t-il pour éclairer son esprit.

« Oui, c'est ça » Confirma t-elle.

« Ah…Oui, vous êtes la fille du grand Invokeur Braska, celle que mon neveu a choisit pour épouse. »

Yuna ne fut pas très heureuse d'entendre le mot « Epouse » et sera son sceptre entre ses deux mains. Lulu posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour lui assurer son soutien. Tidus arriva à la rescousse.

« Si on pouvait éviter de parler de ça. » S'adressa t-il au guado Barock.

« Oh ! Je vous assure Lady Yuna. Je suis de votre coté ! C'est juste que je dois dire que votre prestation à Bevelle nous a bien amusés ! Les Maîtres de Yevon ont dû être blessés dans leur estime ! » Fit il en émettant un léger rire. Yuna fut rassurée.

« Etiez vous là ? » Demanda Lulu, intéressée. Le guado secoua négativement la tête.

« Partout ou nous passons, les bruits courent » Répondit il en lui souriant.

« Vous avez dit « Nous » ? » Intervint la jeune Al Behd. Le guado se souvint alors qu'il n'avait pas encore retrouvé sa protégée. Il eut comme un malaise que tout le monde remarqua.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda Yuna en se rapprochant du vieux Guado. Ce dernier regarda la jeune fille.

« En effet, je cherche ma protégée que j'ai perdue de vue. C'est une fillette de 10 ans environ. L'avez vous vu ? »

Toutes les têtes se secouèrent négativement. Ce qui angoissa encore plus Barock. Yuna le sentit perdu et lui offrit son aide.

« Nous pouvons peut être vous aider ? » Les gardiens lui sourirent et le vieux guado sentit une lueur d'espoir renaître.

« Vraiment ? » Fit il en se prenant les mains.

« Bien sûr » Assura Tidus. « Vous avez besoin de nous pour parcourir cette forêt. »

Le guado se sentit embarrassé par sa remarque et accepta volontiers leur offre. Ils reprirent alors le chemin commençant alors leurs recherches. Barock espérait que la jeune fille était saine et sauve…

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter three

**- Chapitre III -**

Elle était perdue dans cette forêt noire ou elle pouvait à n'importe quel moment rencontrer le plus terrible des monstres. Si elle n'avait pas fait mauvaise tête, elle serait plus rassurée. Elle arriva à un croisement de forêt avec méfiance vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne de dangereux. Barock avait raison, elle n'était qu'une fillette de dix ans et n'était pas aussi forte qu'un adulte. Quand sa mère allait apprendre son escapade nocturne sans Barock, elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure mais à qui la faute dans l'histoire si elle était aussi insupportable ? Elle soupira ne savant quoi faire.

« Tu devrais prendre à droite. » Conseilla une voix rauque. Elle fit un bond de peur et se retourna brusquement vers la voix. Elle découvrit un homme grand et massif vêtu assez richement. Le visage à moitié recouvert et des lunettes de soleil noires cachées ses yeux. Il la regardait discrètement, elle ne savait comment réagir, si elle devait avoir peur ou bien se réjouir de voir enfin quelqu'un.

« Tu arriveras d'ici une heure à Farhès, là où tu seras en sécurité. » Fit il d'un air rassurant.

Elle ne répondit rien, trop intimidée par cette homme qui semblait pourtant inoffensif. Auron ne bougea pas comme attendant une réponse. Emmaliana respira plus calmement, voyant qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre.

« Je… » Hésita t'elle. « Je cherche en réalité quelqu'un… »

Auron avait déjà compris ce qu'elle cherchait. Une fillette de dix ans ne pouvait se balader seule dans cette forêt. C'était en l'apercevant avant de rejoindre sa couchette après avoir laisser Tidus qu'il avait décidé de la suivre pour intervenir au cas où elle serait attaquée. Elle baissa les yeux et se tripota les mains.

« Viens avec moi, on va la chercher. » Dit il en faisant demi-tour.

« Mais ? » L'interpella t-elle. « Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes ? »

« Une personne qui t'offre son aide. » Répondit-il naturellement. La petite parut confuse mais voyant qu'il s'en allait sans elle et qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, se décida à le suivre mais avec une certaine distance. Le gardien s'en aperçut et ralentit sa course.

« Je ne mange pas les enfants, rassures toi. » Dit il avec une touche d'ironie. Emma essaya de décompresser mais tant qu'elle n'avait pas réellement confiance, elle restait coincée. Elle le regarda tout en marchant et se posait un tas de questions à son sujet.

« Pourquoi un inconnu voudrait m'aider ? » Se décida t-elle à demander.

« Pourquoi une fillette se promène seule dans la forêt en pleine nuit ? » Demanda t-il à son tour.

« Je…C'est que..Enfin j'ai posé la question avant vous. » Réprimanda t-elle. Auron se sourit à lui-même, cette petite était aussi têtue de que lui.

« Si tu veux, je te laisse ici ? » Riposta t-il avec amusement.

« Non ! » Répondit elle vivement. « C'est juste que vous apparaissez de « je ne sais où » et que vous me proposiez votre aide comme ça, c'est plutôt bizarre.. »

Il ria doucement. La petit ne sut comment le prendre. Il tourna la tête vers elle tout en marchant et elle leva la tte vers lui puis la détourna aussitôt, embarrassée. Il s'arrêta soudainement et elle ne le remarqua pas.

« Stop ! » Avertit le gardien. La petite s'arrêta net, surprise par sa voix. C'est alors qu'elle comprit pourquoi. Un ogre se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle, l'observant avec attention. Elle n'osa plus faire un pas, la peur la paralysant. Auron s'avança jusqu'à elle, sa grande lame Masamune sur l'épaule droite, prêt à passer à l'action.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Bafouilla la fillette.

« Derrière moi ! » Ordonna Auron, plus sérieux que jamais. La fillette ne se fit pas prier et recula pour se placer plus loin derrière lui. L'ogre s'avança dangereusement mais Auron ne bougea fixant son adversaire. La jeune fille admira son courage et son sang froid. Peu de gens seraient restés à l'affronter. L'ogre tapa sur sa poitrine, il n'avait pas l'intention de se faire dominer par cet humain. Auron resta impassible, il ne l'impressionnait nullement. Il avait déjà combattu des monstres bien pires.

L'ogre perdit patience et commença la confrontation en allant le frapper à l'aide ses gros bras mais Auron l'empêcha en lui assénant un grand coup de sa lame perçante. Le monstre hurla de douleur mais ne dit pas son dernier mot. Il riposta en chargeant. Auron ne put l'éviter et fut propulsé sur le tronc d'un arbre, son arme vola plus loin. La jeune fille mit ses mains devant sa bouche de frayeur. Sans sa lame, le gardien ne pouvait pas faire grand chose.

Auron se releva sans trop de mal mais l'ogre passa de nouveau à l'action et fonça sur Auron qui se jeta à temps sur le coté pour l'éviter. L'ogre se prit de plein fouet l'arbre qu'Auron avait percuté, et il se brisa en deux. Le gardien légendaire chercha sa lame mais elle n'était malheureusement pas dans son champ de vision. L'ogre ayant repris rapidement ses esprits, se retourna vers son ennemi. Auron ne savait plus quoi faire face à son adversaire. Ce dernier recommença sa charge et Auron l'évita de justesse encore une fois mais le monstre fit rapidement demi-tour et fonça de nouveau sur Auron qui ne pouvait cette fois ci l'éviter…Mais au moment où il crut être éjecté une seconde fois, un éclair violent s'abattit sur l'ennemi qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Auron regarda soudainement qui l'avait aidé et il s'agissait de la petite qui semblait affaiblie, agenouillée sur le sol, la respiration haletante.

« J'espère qu'il ne se relèvera pas, je suis à sec.. » Dit elle en le regardant. Auron lui sourit.

« Merci » Fit il en lui tendant la main pour se relever. Elle l'accepta volontiers et se releva puis alla chercher sa lame qu'elle avait aperçut avant de l'aider. Elle revint vers lui et lui tendit avec un sourire qui toucha Auron. Personne n'avait été aussi gentil avec lui depuis bien longtemps, et venant d'un enfant, cela semblait réellement sincère.

C'est à ce moment là, Yuna suivit de près par ses gardiens arrivèrent en courant. La fillette aperçut son tuteur et baissa les yeux, embarrassé par son comportement égoïste. Le concerné s'approcha vivement de la petite comme soulagé.

« Par les Saintes Chimères Purgatrices ! Je vous retrouve enfin Lady Emmaliana ! ». Il la serra dans ses bras. « Ne me refaites plus jamais cela ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! »

« Je suis désolée, Barock. » Il se dégagea d'elle et accepta ses excuses.

« Apparemment Auron l'avait retrouvé avant nous. » Intervint Tidus en mettant ses mains derrière la nuque. Le guado se retourna vers la vedette des Zanarkand Abes avec étonnement puis se tourna vers Auron.

« Sire Auron ? »

Ce dernier acquieça d'un signe de tête. Il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on lui donne le titre de « Sire », il n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire, ce qu'il se reprochait intérieurement. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher la mort de Braska, il n'avait donc rien changé à l'avenir…

Emma regardait le gardien légendaire, cela ne pouvait être vrai ? Sa mère lui avait assuré qu'il était mort, il y a dix ans ! Ce serait elle trompée ou était il un…

« Vous ne devez pas vous rappeler de moi, j'étais prêtre au Temple de Malacania quand vous êtes venu avec le Seigneur Braska pour aller voir le Priant. C'est moi qui vous ait accueillit. »

« Vous êtes Barock, frère de Lord Jysckal et oncle de Seymour. » Répondit il naturellement. Il est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas fait attention au début mais il se souvenait de ce guado qui avait décidé de servir le temple de Malacania pour la simple et unique raison qu'il n'avait pas grande capacité en magie contrairement à tous les guados, il n'était pas intéressé.

« Oh ! C'est une joie de vous revoir après toutes ces années. Et je vous remercie donc pour avoir retrouvé Emmaliana. » Fit il en le saluant comme il se devait. Auron regarda la petite qui faisait semblant de regarder ailleurs.

« On est quitte à présent » Lui annonça t-il. Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds puis lui fit un sourire gêné. Les autres ne comprirent pas vraiment mais cela semblait sans trop d'importance. Cependant Tidus trouvait ça louche de voir un guado hors de Guadosalam disant ne plus être avec eux et s'occupant d'une jeune fille.

« Y'a juste une chose qui me chiffonne… » Intervint il. « Si vous n'êtes plus avec Seymour, que faites vous ici avec cette fillette ? »

« Tidus, je pense que ça ne te regarde pas. » Pria Wakka.

« Il a raison, tu ne vas pas soupçonner chaque personne que l'on rencontre. » Assura Lulu, les bras croisés.

« Je ne fais que m'informer. » Reprocha le fils de Jetch.

« Il y a d'autres manières pour demander une information tu sais ? » Fit Emmaliana en fixant le jeune homme.

« Elle a pas tord » Affirma Rikku qui trouvait que cette petite avait du cran. Tidus se gratta la nuque, gêné de se faire réprimander par une fillette.

« Et je suis pas une fillette ! » Ajouta t-elle, en lui tirant la langue. Tidus leva les mains en signe de défense. Auron ria doucement tout comme les autres gardiens, elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux.

« Je suis désolé ok ? Je trouve ça louche c'est tout. »

« Nous ne pouvons vous révéler ce que nous faisons. La garde de Guadosalam nous recherche ainsi que celle de Bevelle. »

« Là c'est sûr Barock, tu en dis déjà trop. » Reprocha la jeune fille au vieux guado qui ne se rendit pas compte de ce qu'il venait de dévoiler.

« Cela nous fait un point commun » Intervint Yuna en regardant le guado et la fillette. Cette dernière regarda la jeune femme, elle possédait un sceptre comme les invokeurs et elle porta autour de son cou un pendentif qu'il lui rappelait celui de sa mère.

« Vous êtes un invokeur ? »

Yuna se rapprocha de la jeune fille. « Oui, effectivement. »

« Vous voulez donc mourir vous aussi pour rien ? »

« Lady Emma ! Voyons ! Ne dites pas de bêtises ! »

« Si tu dis cela c'est que tu en connais quelque chose ? » Questionna Auron.

« Je sais pas si je devrais vous le dire mais être fille d'invokeur, c'est pas tous les jours facile. » Dit elle en baissant les yeux. Yuna comprit son sentiment. Elle était trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé réellement à son père quand il avait invoqué l'Ultime Chimère mais elle savait que ce jour là elle ne le reverrait plus.

« Les invokeurs sont l'Espoir de Spira. » Fit elle naturellement. Tidus, Rikku et Emma eurent la même réaction, ils secouèrent vivement la tête de gauche à droite et serrèrent les poings.

« Pourquoi croire cela Lady Summoner ? Pourquoi devoir se sacrifier pour Spira alors que la spirale funeste recommencera ! » Dit Emmaliana avec colère, les larmes lui coulaient le long des joues.

« Il y a une autre solution et nous la trouverons ! Ne t'en fais pas ! » Rassura Tidus mais Emma ne semblait convaincue.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'a dit Dame Yunaleska à maman… » Elle s'essuya les larmes avec le revère de sa manche.

« Lady Yunaleska ? » Fit Yuna, surprise par ce nom. Auron fut surpris qu'elle sache tant de choses et trouvant qu'elle en disait trop, se dépêcha d'intervenir. Barock lança un regard plein de reproche à la jeune fille qui s'excusa du regard. Ils avaient trop parlé.

« Allons à Farhès pour finir la nuit, je suis fatigué. » Décida Auron en s'en allant vers l'endroit où il avait rencontré Emma.

« C'est justement où nous allons. » Fit il en poussant Emma à suivre le gardien. Les autres furent surpris de la réaction de l'ancien gardien de Braska, ce qui confirmait bien des soupçons de Tidus à son sujet. Yuna se posa certaines questions au sujet de cette jeune fille, sa mère avait donc rencontré la première à détruire Sin, il y a mille ans mais cela était impossible…

Le groupe suivit Auron sans trop poser de questions et ils prirent le chemin menant à Farhès, un petit village se trouvant avant la plaine Félicité.

**To Be Contined…**

_V'là ma première Fic sur FFX, Vous avez du remarquer que j'ai introduit de nouveaux personnages et que peut être j'ai déformé quelques trucs de la véritable histoire parce que je me souviens pas de tous les détails, j'espère donc que cela ne gènera personne, il y a tellement peu de fics sur ce jeu (enfin du moins ce que j'ai pu trouver...lol) mais je peux dire que ce jeu j'l'adore vraiment vraiment, les persos sont vraiment attachants et surtout j'adore l'histoire. Donc dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans une Rewiew pour voir si je continue ou si je rends mon tablier XD_


End file.
